


【未授权翻译】Kiss Me, Love, By the Light of the Burning Sky by leonidaslion

by AcMaud



Series: suite!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcMaud/pseuds/AcMaud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>温馨提示：魔王Sam与Dean设定</p>
            </blockquote>





	【未授权翻译】Kiss Me, Love, By the Light of the Burning Sky by leonidaslion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss Me, Love, By the Light of the Burning Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160369) by [leonidaslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion). 



> 套房系列第一部 火光之中仍可与我亲吻  
> 原作 Leonidaslion  
> 译者 阿词  
> 无授权，因为喜欢改动，禁止转载。

有时候dean真希望自己已经疯了。其他时候，他希望能激怒那些提供他吃喝的黑眼恶魔直接割断他的喉咙。每天清晨他醒来的时候都希望自己能更坚强一些；然后在上床睡觉时后悔为什么没有跟那个十字路口的红眼婊子做一个用性命换回sam的交易。而当太阳初升，比如现在，他则希望自己能在随便什么地方腐坏掉，而不是被困在这么一个五星级的镀金牢笼——俗称总统套房的地方里。

他在窗框上支起一只胳膊，腕上冰冷的金属手环碰在玻璃上铮锵作响。另一只手腕上有着相称的手环——一副手铐，当然了——而两只手铐上都刻着保护咒符。更多晦涩神秘的印记则直接印在了他的身体上：黑色的线条弯曲绵延，从他的后背一直到臀部。这是他到这儿以后唯一受过的痛了，甚至在事先他们还给他上了麻药，让他不仅绵软无力，同时也感受不到太多的东西。

这都是sam的命令。

Dean把全身的重量都倚靠在了窗框上，完全不必担心它会因此而断裂：这玩意造的时候就完全避免了这种可能性。他第一天来这的时候就发现了这个操蛋的事实，当他花了五个小时用所有能够得着的家具都招呼了它一遍，试图砸出一条生路时。这扇窗简直无时不刻不在嘲讽着，提醒着他已经失去自由，而他用自由换来的，只不过是那仿佛被煤烟翻搅过的天空和燃烧殆尽的大堆建筑空壳。他从丽嘉酒店的二十二层往下看，这个世界远比马戏团更混乱。这一切都始于那一天，黄眼恶魔从死人堆里突然冒出来，大大地咧嘴笑着，嘴里带着问候：“嗨，孩子们。”

Dean知道那个狗娘养的都说了什么，他当时就在那。Sam拽他去的，他被他绑着，塞着嘴，他试过了所有的反抗和挣扎。却只能坐在最佳的观众位，看着他的弟弟一边道歉一边用他们俩的血作为仪式的一部分，将那个杂种复活。Sam一遍一遍地喃喃着“她不能夺走你”“这是唯一的办法”和“你是我的”，好像这么做就能解释他正在做什么似的。

在最后一天。在那一天，Sam谋杀了全世界来救他的命。

Dean听到房门打开的声音，并没有从窗上离开。他望着天空，望着那些黑红的漩涡取代了昔日的蓝天白云。虽然它看起来很可怖却比地面上正发生的好得多。

“Dean。”

一双手环过他的腰，就跟从前一样合适，至少感觉起来是一样的，可Dean却不可遏制的起了鸡皮疙瘩。他转身想离开，喉咙里像塞了一团东西，极力忽略掉熟悉的、警告般的刺痛——就像轻微的电流一般——从他的金属手铐上阵阵传来。

Sam的手很干净，自从Dean因为他用覆满血污的手触碰了自己的脸颊而进入了恍惚茫然的状态整整一个礼拜，他每次来着都会先洗手。他还是干了些坏事，虽然；Dean可以从他的衬衫上看到干掉的血点，当然了，Sam也没法洗掉自己眼里的黄色光芒。

“说句hello怎么样？”Sam问道，平稳的走向他。

Dean想也没想地退了一步——几乎是本能地——然后和往常一样背抵上了墙。他的心脏剧烈的跳动，胸腔里填满了害怕，担心着今晚Sam不会再被一个NO的回答打发。他了解他的兄弟。了解到他知道总有一天，Sam会厌烦于等待Dean适应现状，而直接拿走他想要的。

Sam的眼睛闪了一下，手铐自动将Dean的手抬过了头顶，让他处于一种毫无防备和敞开的状态。更糟糕的是，即使是现在，他也没办法逼自己真正地抗拒Sam，伤害Sam。而且不管怎么说，Sam到了今天这一步，都是Dean的错。是他对他弟弟的需求——他的欲望——同时伤害了他们两个人。因为他自己的处理不当而责怪Sam太不公平了。

“那给我个吻怎么样？”Sam喉咙里发出猫一样餍足的呼噜，贴上了他，Dean感到他身上发散着扑面而来的热度。

“Sam，求你了，战胜它好吗？你没那么坏，兄弟。”Dean明白这根本毫无意义。可他似乎就是没办法阻止那些绝望而恳切的话语脱口而出。

Sam只是对他微笑，满怀爱意地。如果Dean能逼着自己忽略他身上的血迹和那双澄黄的，裂缝一般的眼睛，那么这一切几乎都如同曾经。Sam抬起一只胳膊，用手指描画着Dean的嘴唇，最后覆住了他的一边脸颊。这是个曾经老旧而熟练，如今却非常新奇的动作。Dean将脸不自觉地迎向那只手的抚摸。而几乎在发现自己做着什么的同时，他猛地移开了脸，可从Sam那闪过得意神色的眼睛看来，他已经发现了。

“就是这样，Dean，”Sam在他耳边轻轻说道，拇指拂过Dean的脸，“我可以让你更舒服。就像过去一样。你需要做的只是一点小小的让步，你需要做的，只是爱我。”

Dean感觉到自己眼里出现了眼泪，而他恨死了这软弱的证明。

“不。你不是……这不是你。Sammy，我求你……”

“我好想你，”Sam说，声音突然变得粗鲁而充满了渴望。他把脸埋进Dean的颈窝，鼻息打在他的脖子上。“你闻起来真棒，我只是想要——我需要——拜托，Dean。你他妈为什么要把每件事都弄得那么困难？”

他移动着在Dean喉结上烙下一个温柔的吻，感觉到他在身下无法遏制的颤抖。Dean无从思考这是因为恶心还是欲望。

“我好想念在你身体里的感觉，”Sam粗重的呼吸着，“操，我想要你想得没法呼吸。”

Dean能感觉到他弟弟的力量在身侧流动，浓稠的如同蜂蜜。Sam很久没像现在这样失控了；从他试着感觉自己力量的极限之后再没有过。他的声音听起来那么的迷茫无助，那么的绝望，以至于如果不是Dean的双手还被压制在他身后的墙上，他十分确信自己一定会立刻给他一个拥抱。

这意味着他将比自己预计的更快沦陷。妈的。

“为什么你不能直接这么做呢？”他问，清楚地明白这无异于在引诱一只暴怒的狮子。但这不是最坏的，Sam伤害他，利用他，总比逼着他自己一步步走向悬崖更好。Dean知道那底下等着他的是什么——他每天都能从窗外看到，坦白说，他更宁愿死去。他更希望Sam把他的心脏粉碎成无数粉末，也好过这样慢慢地弯曲着他的意志，直到变成他希望的样子。

Sam抬起头来，眼泪从他那双异质的眼睛里流下来。这一幕刺痛了Dean的眼睛和心脏，他不愿去想，也许在那些血淋淋的力量下面，仍然存在着曾经的Sammy的一部分。

“我可以，”他承认，手掌抚摸着Dean的脸，“我可以剥光你的衣服直接在这干你，而你什么也做不了。我可以让你想要我干你——想要得要死。”

想要求饶的冲动化成一阵反胃直直地冲向Dean的喉咙，而唯一阻止他吐出来的竟然是封闭了下巴的恐惧。

Sam原本徘徊在低处危险边缘的手，重新抬起覆上了他的脸。他的脸和手指都是那么的温和而柔软。

“但是我不想要一个玩具，Dean，我要的是你。”他的笑容划去，变成了某种饥饿的人所有的表情，他紧紧地捧着Dean的脸，“而你知道的，我总是能得到我想要的。”

“我不会的，再也不会，至少不是现在。”Dean艰难地动了动喉咙，努力地说。但他俩都知道这只是个连他自己都无法继续相信的谎。

Sam放开他，退后一步。他的眼睛在Dean的身上逡巡着，仿佛能透过衣料看到他裸露的皮肤。见鬼，就Dean所知，他还真的可以。

“我可以等，”Sam说，“多久都行。”然后他思考般歪了一下脑袋，补充道，“就是别让我等太久了。”

“为什么？难道你已经发了结婚请帖？”该死。经过数个月——也许是数年——令他失去时间概念的，如同他弟弟宠物一般的囚禁，Dean仍然没学会好好管教自己的舌头。

然而Sam看起来仍然是愉快的，这意味着Dean今天挺走运。至少没有因此杀掉几个人来使Dean生气或者把他扔到地下室来个小小的……放松。

“某种程度上来说，”Sam道，“我给你带了个礼物——事实上是好几个——不过跟我们不同，他们的生命是有限的。如果等得太久，我除了他们的一堆骨头以外什么都给不了你。”

Dean的内脏像被人揍了一拳似的抽搐着。他不知道应该抓住刚才那段话的哪个重点，是Sam刚刚简短的告诉他他们已经永生了（说真的？Dean简直他妈的无法消化这句话的含义。）还是Sam在尝试着逼迫他出卖自己的身体。

Sam略带遗憾的望着他并把他的注意力拉回自己身上，“让我给你一个暗示：他们固执而愤怒地，因为某些愚蠢的理由认为，能把你从我身边带走。”

如果说Dean刚才那一刻已经受到了打击，那跟现在他的感受完全无法比拟。Sam在说Bobby。在说Ellen，说Jo，和Deacon。在早些时候，Sam的注意力被与人类展开的战争占去，当他设法逃跑时，他曾和他们度过了更令人愉快的两个礼拜。那是训练着JO，有Ellen安慰，有Bobby和Deacon一起制定着反击计划的两个礼拜。

然后Sam就在走廊出现了。他用地狱之火，把门烧成了灰烬，Dean确信他那同样灼热的愤怒，能把所有人的内里都燃烧殆尽。

看起来他并没有像自己认为的那样了解他的Sam。

“他们还活着？”他深呼吸了一下，如果Sam的力量没有将他的双手压制在墙上，他此刻一定已经跌坐到地板上了，出乎意料的希望像热浪一样冲击着他的膝盖。

“嗯……我以为你会因此而高兴一些。他们就在这儿，事实上。在几层楼之下等着跟我们一块儿庆祝。”Sam边说边慵懒地笑了一下，“安全，”他保证着，手掌带着占有欲抚上Dean的胃部，“健康，神智正常的。”

Dean艰难的动着喉咙，好一会儿才说道：“这仍然算是强奸即使你用他们威胁我——”

“这并不是恐吓。我并不想伤害他们，没人想。”Sam的拇指游移在Dean的牛仔裤边缘，粗鲁的擦着他裸露的皮肤。“他们被好好的喂养和保护着，他们会一直保持这种状态，无论你接下来做出什么决定。不过你越快承认你还想要我——你还爱着我——你就能越快见到他们。”

Oh god，Dean当然想了，他想跟正常人再次交谈，跟那些仍然认为这个世界——这个恶魔世界——Sam的世界——像他所觉得的一样操蛋的人。

Sam轻笑着拿回他的手，“好好想想，Dean。想想为这些老套的道德准则与世隔绝是不是真的值得。如果你决定停止惩罚自己了，请让我知道。”

门在Sam的背后关上的一瞬间，Dean的手从墙上解放了出来，他立刻捂上了自己的耳朵，就像这么做能阻止自己荒谬的思考。他慢慢地沿着墙壁下沉，坐在了地上。在皱巴巴的衣服包裹下缩成一团。

Sam说他愿意永远等下去，Dean并不怀疑。问题是他开始认为他的弟弟不需要等那么久了。


End file.
